Ruthless
by Marvovllo
Summary: AU. What if Jane and Lisbon meet before his family gets murdered. What if Red John is actually Red Joan. Upcoming Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was lately going through my folders and found 3 chapters of this story. RJ is a woman in my story, hope you'll give it a try. AU. I hope you'll like it. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. (And English isn't my mother-language so tell me about my mistakes and I will correct them ASAP.) **

Sunny September morning in Malibu. Temperature a little higher than it usually is during the fall. The song of the ocean waves hugging stones was stunning other sounds and there on the beach was standing Jane's gorgeous apartment. Patrick Jane that day awoke earlier than he did usually. This, as he described to Angela the day before, was going to be a historical day. He got a contract with TV studios, the cost was about millions, they could finally live better, pay all their debts, give Charlotte a better future. He got up, shaved, dressed up, made a cup of tea for himself, coffee for his wife, also took a glass of water with him and went upstairs.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted. Angela was awake for few minutes and Jane's enthusiastic voice sounded a little higher than it should've.

"Have pity, Patrick Jane. I just woke up and Charlie's still asleep." She mumbled from under the sheets.

"Good morning, daddy! Good morning, mommy! Who said I was asleep?" They nearly heard her voice, but there she was, already bouncing on the bed near her mother. Charlotte Jane – the little sunshine. Golden curly hair, rosy cheeks, big green eyes and kind heart. Angela Ruskin Jane was a dark haired, beautiful and bold woman, in peace with herself, a little shorter than her husband, from a carnie family , but she wanted to leave that place behind so she ran away with Patrick 6 years ago, born him a daughter, but if that daughter wouldn't stop bouncing right then she would kill her.

"Charlotte, stop."

"Yeah, Snow White you better stop bouncing." Lottie was a real Snow White and Jane chose that nickname for her. Patrick put the glasses on the night table beside Angela, gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "We didn't break it during all this time, so you shouldn't."

Angela blushed. Charlie didn't understand what daddy meant, but she grinned anyway.

"Daddy gotta go. Promise you two will be good girls."

"Promise, promise!" Charlie jumped off the bed and hugged her dad. She moved her head a little so Jane could smell her shampoo.

"Mmmm, you smell so sweet! Strawberries?"

"No! Strawberries and cream! Cream! Mommy bought me this sham- shampoo."

"I love it!" He kissed them goodbye, took the last sip of his tea and left their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon started her day in not that a pleasant way. Awoke at 5 (she was so not a morning person) , went to CBI office, made plans with her team and started the long road from Sacramento to Malibu. Almost 6 hours on the road and for what? Because a famous psychic decided to go on TV and talk about spirits, killers and murderers, wash audience's brain with master's words and they were going to guard him and his family . Nah, she didn't like this case from the very start, but Minelli sent Lisbon's team as their best one and 4 more agents to Malibu.<p>

"Alright guys we'll keep them all in their places. Karl, Cho and Rigsby, you are going with me to guard Mr. Jane. Jake, Owain and Miranda got to guard Mr. Jane's family." _Mr. Psychic_ she thought to herself, rolled her eyes in the very Teresa-Lisbonish way and seated herself in drivers' seat. She was about to ask, but Cho interrupted her.

"Yeah, boss, we bought coffee. Much coffee."

Coffee was Lisbon's best friend and husband. If it was a dark day, coffee could make the sun shine bright for her. She was a lonely person after all, in her thirties and she needed something warm to love.

"Thank you." She said and the car moved.

6 hours later they arrived at Malibu. Mr. Jane was already at Malibu Police Department awaiting them. The doors opened and 7 agents came in. Handsome men, a blonde commonly shaped woman and a little brunette. She was the tiniest, cinnamon short hair, piercing emerald yes, her freckled skin was pointing them brighter, she introduced herself and others, so she was the boss. Jane watched them from up to down and already had some information. They shook hands and he spoke.

"So I choose pretty ladies to guard me."

"As I know you're married and have a beautiful child." Answered the Asian agent.

He was a bad boy before, thought Jane. "Yeah both are very beautiful." He smiled to that morning's memory , stepped closer to brunette and whispered her in the ear. "But if I wasn't we'd have such a great time together. I had a vision. Maybe in bed?"

She blushed. Yeah this man was going to be a big pain in the ass, but he was such a charmer Lisbon thought to herself. She had known that man only for few minutes, but only from his behavior and speech, she was just sure of it.

Lisbon looked him in the eyes and whispered back. "We're business here or I would punch you in the nose. Don't forget to look after your speech and behavior." She stepped back and was about to turn around, but she hesitated and added. "Oh! And we all here know that there are no such things like psychics. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>While Lisbon's team and Jane were filling blanks and making plans, while Jane was acting like a psychic and influencing agents around, Angela and Charlotte went shopping. Charlotte enjoyed shopping with her mom, besides she loved counting things that they bought.<p>

"Who was the woman you were talking to?" Angela asked after paying money to cashier. " I've told you many times, honey, please don't talk to strangers on the streets." She did tell ,many times, but who listened ? She was tired of telling so she laughed and said few common excuse words every time someone came up to her holding Charlie's hand.

"She? She was auntie Joan. She gave me a little doll with smiley face."

"Ah Charlie! At least you thanked that 'auntie Joan'?"

"I did! I'm a polite girl, aren't I , mommy ?" Mommy just rolled her eyes. Charlotte took everything after her dad. Angela stopped a taxi and said. "We need to go home. Soon there'll be federal agents."

"They found someone dead?"

"No. They'll just help your dad. And besides blood is not a good thing, so may they find less dead people."

"…but they'll have guns, right?"

"Charlie?!"

Angela made big dinner for everybody as soon as they got home. Jane and others arrived at the right time. Rigs could smell the delicious food from opened kitchen windows and hardly stopped himself from running in first. Wayne Rigsby was a big gourmand, he loved the fact that people can eat. He, agent Kimball Cho and Miranda Gonzales were Lisbon's team. They were good partners and friends.

Little sunshine opened the door and jumped in her dad's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Now let these agents in."

Charlie moved away from her dad and offered her little hand. "Hello I'm miss daughter."

Oh Charlotte was her dad's little and female version and she of course as her dad noticed the brunette first.

Lisbon came up to little girl, bowed down and shook hands with her "Hey there. I'm Teresa."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so so much for your follows and reviews on the first chapter. I thought I had 3 full chapters and could post them as soon as it would be possible, but after rereading them I decided to change few things. That + real life messing up with me took longer for me to update than I had planned. Hope you like this chapter. I treasure your feedback.**

Agents discussed their plans and standing positions during the dinner. Lisbon and Miranda, after discussing their business, chatted with Angela. Jane was enjoying the fact that women were getting along very well and he was also enjoying the fact that all the agents were easy to read. He used few of his tricks on the poor blonde agent, when Jane mentioned the lately loss of her dad Miranda hardly resisted crying. He afterwards got a light punch in the arm from his wife, but thankful to Charlotte, who was brightening the spirit of the dinner, spouses managed to go on without a fight. Everybody thanked Mrs. Jane for the delicious meal and got straight to their job.

The great evening of Patrick Jane came. Karl, Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby were waiting for him outside while he was getting ready and listening to Angela's 'Be careful' for hundredth time.

"I'm gonna smoke them." Patrick told the agents when they were approaching the TV studios and got them all rolling their eyes.

* * *

><p>When he first entered the studio hall he saw many damaged people looking for the hope that Jane will give them. <em>This is going to be easier than I thought. <em>

"I can feel something here." He said and pointed at a short blonde haired woman who was sitting in the fifth row. She looked up at him with eyes full of hope, that was all Jane needed. "Something terrible. I can feel a female presence-" he gasped out loud. ''your sister."

He covered his face with both hands but not his eyes so the woman could see the tears gathering in his eyes. "She was killed- ah murdered. Oh dear come here." Jane said and hugged the poor thing who was openly crying then. "She says she's okay and misses you." Then he looked her in the eyes and asked her who has done that to her lovely sister.

"Police say it's Red John."

"Oh that cold-hearted bastard. Her name was Amber, wasn't it? She also says she misses Rufus too, it's the dog you bought her."

The woman nodded silently.

Jane smiled at the woman. "He' so cute. I can see him."

The blonde smiled back to him, hugged him once more and whispered. "Thank you."

The audience exploded with applauses. Jane bowed to them, then got back to his seat next to TV anchorman.

"Wow! How are you doing it? It was amazing, Mr. Jane!"

"Well, it's a special gift and I can tell from what I've seen that whoever is that Red John he needs the worst punishment. There I can feel more than one presence that was murdered by him. I don't know why he does such disgusting things, but it's not humanlike. Yes he's a monster, creature of evil."

It was announced a week ago that that night's program will be about serial killers. It turned out Red John was one of the most wanted and hazardous ones in California. Let's be honest what else would CBI agents do there if he haven't been? Jane had learnt a little bit about the killer self of Red John. Well at least it was what the killer was officially called. After murdering the first victim 3 years ago he (or maybe she) had left the writing 'Red J' on the wall except the big and horrible smiley face. Police had no information if it was a woman or a man, but statistics say majority of the time it's a male person, 32-37 years old, who had been bullied in childhood. Also the victims until then have been female and the way they have been cut open told about big physical strength, so a woman certainly couldn't hold down another woman while she was busy cutting her. But there have always been exceptions…

* * *

><p>Everything was calm for Owain and Miranda so far. Angela and Charlotte were watching Jane on TV. Charlie was so excited and she was so proud of her dad. Only lovely people get on TV, right? It was almost 9 when a cry was heard. Then a woman showed up at their street. Her dress was all ripped, her dark hair messed up and she had that scared expression on her face.<p>

"CBI. What's wrong?" The agents asked as they noticed the scared woman running up to them.

"Oh my God I'm so glad you're here!" She managed to say and started crying. Miranda came up to her and held her both shoulders with her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked again but this time with gentle tone.

The woman calmed down a little bit. "I-I-They… Someone tried to rape me, but I hit him with my bag. He's over here, near the trees. I-I think I've busted him out."

Owain and Miranda looked at each other with wide eyes then they decided to go check in the direction the victim was showing. Carefully they moved to the trees, but they did not find an unconsciousness man lying on the ground. Owain and Miranda moved deeper in trees and finding nothing there they turned around to get back to Jane's apartment, but suddenly two men came out from behind the trees, as it was already dark they didn't notice their silhouettes. Agents were so surprised it took them few moments to figure out what to do. They tried to fight men back, but it was to no purpose. Knife slices and blood was streaming down the agents' necks.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? BTW sorry for short chapter next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is rated T/M for some horror/sexual elements but nothing's too explicit or scary. It always takes me a lifetime to update, I know. The fact that my English's not that good complicates things. Sometimes I want to delete all my stories on here and live without a care(and I get bored with things easily *sigh*). Anyway I hope you don't think so and I also hope you enjoy reading this story.**

The second half of the show had just started. Charlotte was watching her dad with such a great enthusiasm, but it was already her bedtime. Such a shame she thought.

"Charlie it's late. You need to go to bed."

"But Mum. I want to watch Daddy. Please?"

"Few more minutes. When the next commercial break starts you're going to bed, okay?"

"Promise."

By the time the commercial break on TV started Angela took Charlotte to bed. It was a bad habit that Charlotte needed to hear her dad's fairy tales and hopeless fantasies before she fell asleep. This time she agreed just to say goodnight to Daddy on the phone.

"Charlie wants to speak to you." Angela grinned to the phone and shook her head. It was hard copping with one Jane never-mind the second 5 years old one.

"Daddy?"

"_Hey sweetheart. Why aren't you asleep yet?"_

"I wanted to you to wish me a goodnight." Charlotte hesitated for a second before breaking into a huge smile. "Dad? Do you remember how I smell?"

Jane was so proud of her. She was smart and cute and funny. He loved his girls more than words could tell. _"Of course I do. You smell like strawberries. Mmm sweet." _She had so many things in common with her dad , she loved correcting others' mistakes but she was honest and bold like her mother.

"False."

"_What, why?"_

"I smell like strawberries and cream! Cream! You always forget that." She giggled and Jane couldn't help grinning.

"_Oh right! But Daddy's gotta go. Goodnight, sweetheart, sleep tight."_

Lisbon was watching Jane as he spoke to his daughter on the phone. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't the same arrogant son of a bitch, that he was showing as appearance, inside?

After the hard mission 'Make Charlotte sleep' Angela went downstairs. She wanted to collect Charlotte's toys that were spread all over the living-room but she heard a knock on the door. They didn't expect anyone. Maybe it was someone from the CBI? Angela opened the door. Instead of a CBI agent there was standing the woman that she's seen Lottie talking to that afternoon with a scared expression on her face.

"What a great coincidence!" she said and hugged Angela. Angela did not know what to answer so she just held the woman while she was crying. After few moments of helplessly crying she calmed down and took a step back. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "My name's Joan by the way. I'm so scared, may I come in?"

"Um…sure… come on in." Angela stepped aside and held the door open for Joan. The woman's look terrified her. "My name's Angela. What's happened?"

"Well, somebody tried to rape me, but there's no need to worry now. Those kind agents caught him."

"Oh my God! That's horrible, are you okay? Take a sit, I'll make you a cup of tea if you want me to."

"Oh that would be so kind of you. Yes I'm okay, thank you. It's just the shock."

25 minutes later Joan was sitting on the couch in Jane's living-room, a cup of tea in her hands and a blanket wrapped over her shoulders. Angela excused herself to collect the toys. "Sorry for the mess. You know it's not easy with a child."

"I know, it's okay. What about I go and make a cup for you too? Actually it's not a question I'm resisting on it." Joan smiled to Angela and got a smile in answer. Everything was going as planned.

It felt so natural to Angela to speak to Joan and the tea seemed sweeter. But few minutes later the certain cup of tea made Angela feel dizzy. She even thought she would vomit if she didn't drink a glass of water. Joan resisted on taking her to bed. She helped her upstairs. The grand bedroom was the one at the end of the narrow corridor, Charlotte was sleeping in the right-side bedroom. Joan opened the door and helped Angela to lie down on the bed and went downstairs to bring her a glass of water. Instead she came in with a knife.

"You can thank me later, honey." Joan whispered as she was tying Angela's hands to the headboard. Angela couldn't get herself together, she could even swear she saw her uncle Ben standing at the edge of the bed. But the confusing thing was that he had died 20 years ago from a heart attack.

"What-what's going on?" she forced herself to ask.

Joan climbed on top of Angela and started drawing circles with the knife in her hand on Mrs. Jane's legs. "Three years ago I met your husband in Las Vegas. He was there for a show. So good-looking, so charming, so hot. Mmm." She rubbed herself on Angela's knee. Angela tried moving, but Joan made her lie still by holding her with both hands. For a woman looking like her she was super strong or it was the effect of whatever was in the tea. She then bowed down so she was on ear level with Angela. Joan rubbed herself harder as she licked her earlobe. "I offered myself to him, but he didn't even look at me." Her breath was warm on Angela's cool skin. "What is he like in bed?" Joan whispered to her ear. "Let's play a game. Every time I hit the right spot I cut you." Angela shook her head, she started yanking. She wanted to scream but if she did so she would wake Charlotte up and God knows what would this crazy bitch do to her daughter. Besides the effect was getting stronger she started having trouble with speaking never-mind moving. Joan just laughed evilly and put a cloth in her mouth.

"So, I bet he's gentle with you like you would break if he's not." She said and took Angela's pants down kissing the whole way down on her legs. Angela started weeping silently. "Hm I see I'm right." Joan said and pushed the knife hard in Angela's skin.

"Then I bet next he takes your blouse off." She ripped Angela's blouse off so she laid there with only panties and bra on. "Double strike." She said as she cut her arm. Angela couldn't hold back anymore, she cried out but not loud enough to wake Charlie. The door was firmly closed plus the cloth in her mouth wouldn't let her sound loudly.

"Then he kisses your neck going down to your bottom. Making you shiver." She kissed her way down to Angela's breasts, cut her bra open and suckled hard on her nipples. Angela couldn't move or say anything she only could helplessly cry, cry and hope that Patrick would come back home and make this woman stop until she murdered her.

Soon the whole bed was drowning in Angela Jane's blood, you could say Joan was doing her job very well. Her lifeless body was lying in the ocean of blood. Her eyes still wet from the silent tears she'd seeped. The fresh cuts on her pale skin were glistening red. It was Charlotte's turn to pay for Jane's "mistake".

* * *

><p>The show was already over and the agents with Mr. Jane were already approaching his apartment when they thought they noticed bodies in between the trees. Lisbon stopped the car and got out first.<p>

Jane got nervous, he wasn't stupid after all. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Stay in the car." Agent Cho answered and followed Agent Lisbon out of the car. They took their guns out and came closer to the bodies covering one other's back. Good cops. Lisbon gasped in shock. It was Miranda's body. Her agent's body! Oh my God, she thought, please be alive. She bowed down to check her pulse point and noticed it was Owain lying dead next to Miranda. She turned around and looked at Cho For first time in these years she saw horror on his face.

"Call 911." Lisbon shouted as she ran to her car. "Karl, stay with Cho." She ordered and started the car. If her agents were dead she didn't even want to imagine what was going with Mr. Jane's family. It was her job to protect them at first, she could cry over her agent's deaths later.

"What was it?" Jane asked but got nothing in answer. "What was it?!"

"Not now, Mr. Jane. Please stay in the car for your safety's sake." She said and stopped the car at Jane's apartment. "Rigsby, follow me!"

They wanted to run to Jane's back door but Jane was never the one to follow orders. He got out of the car and ran to the front door. "Jane!"

He didn't listen all he wanted to know was that his girls were safe. He felt his heart jumping out of his throat when he found out that the door isn't locked. He looked around the living room but could see nothing expect Charlotte's little bicycle and toys spread on the floor. "Mr. Jane!" Lisbon shouted one more time before holding his arm to stop him. He turned around and met her eyes, his own filled with tears. "If anything's happened to them I need to know first. Please, Teresa." He tried to stay calm but his voice broke at the end of the sentence. The person Lisbon knew the whole day was gone, this was just a worried to death man trying hard not to cry. Her heart broke.

"Okay." She whispered. "only if you stay behind us."

They went upstairs straight to the bedroom. Lisbon noticed the writing on the door and gasped. She silently stepped aside and looked at Jane…

**A/N: Big time jump in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_What did the walls want from him? He'd got enough of punishment. And the floor was cold, and the walls and he was cold. He was so cold he needed someone to warm him up, warm the pain away but he didn't have anyone he'd lost everybody. And Ang-Angela, oh here we go again he was having another breakdown, another hour of him trying to end his life up and Sophie Miller trying to stop him. _

"_Talk to me." She was always begging, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He was trying to strangle himself up. "Talk to me. Please." _

_After two years of silence and nothing at all he one day had a dream. He saw it, he remembered it. _

"_Teresa Lisbon." He whispered to himself. "Teresa Lisbon!" He shouted and Sophie heard it. _

Jane woke up in a motel room in Las Vegas on Sunday, his sweaty body freezing then as the sheets were pulled off the bed he was sleeping in. The dream brought back feelings and memories he was trying so hard to hide. His wife had died 9 years ago but still he was feeling overwhelmed with guilt every time he felt something to Teresa Lisbon (because other women didn't interest him), besides it wasn't the right time to think about feelings when he still had to catch the murderer. But the thoughts about Lisbon wouldn't leave his head, he missed her, he missed her very much and he was forever grateful for everything she was doing for him. She was there when he found the bodies, she was the one to hug him to stop him from having a breakdown, she was the one who always believed in him, trusted him when nobody did and she was the one to get him out of the hospital six years ago and to make him a consultant for the CBI. After 10 more minutes of struggling with his mind he decided to call her. No matter that he had run away 6 months ago, no matter it was way too late he knew she'd answer the phone and it made his heart melt. He picked up his phone dialed the first number.

"Lisbon." He murmured when the phone was answered.

"Uhm…no it's not her." The sleepy voice answered. What?! The number was right but the voice…it was…well a man was talking to him.

"Where's Lisbon?" His tone was as cold as it could be.

"May I know whom I'm talking to?" After four months of suffering, trying to find Jane, worrying sick about him Thomas Martins came into Lisbon's life out of blue and eased the pain she was feeling, he made her feel beautiful, not as much as Jane always did but he tried after all, and after a month of dating Lisbon he had all the rights to know who was the man calling his girlfriend in the middle of the night and acting like she was his property. Lisbon woke up and took the phone out of Thom's hand before Jane could say anything else.

"Jane!" She hissed. "What the hell!" This was the Lisbon Jane knew.

"Lisbon…" He whispered. "I missed your voice." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them but even Lisbon's voice didn't make him forget the fact that a stranger was sleeping in Lisbon's bed that night. "Who the hell was that?"

"Jane this is not something I want to discuss with you on the phone and before I tell you anything you need to tell where've you been, what are you doing? You didn't even call me! Damn it Jane! You have a lot to explain to me and you won't get a word from me until _you're_ done telling. Where the heck are you?"

"I'm sorry. You're right I have a lot to explain but still it doesn't mean that that man is not my business. I'm out of Sacramento."

"Well I'm a CBI supervising agent and I can do a place-check in the whole California. You're out of California, Jane! Look, you come back to Sacramento and explain everything otherwise I get madder at you and shoot you." With those words she hung up the phone. If it wasn't that case Jane would've grinned at her words but the seriousness of the whole situation thrilled him. He knew his plan was working but not in the way he'd expected it to. He didn't want to involve Lisbon in any of his dirty schemes. It was the main reason of his runaway. He needed to tell Lisbon the truth and get that Thom out of her bed, her life actually.

* * *

><p>It was a usual Wednesday evening and Lisbon was casually sitting on her couch and thinking of Jane's call. Where he was, what was he doing? It was still a puzzle to her but Jane'd soon come back to her and explain everything, at least she hoped so. What about Thom? He was carefully listening as Lisbon spoke to Jane on the phone then, he didn't push her, didn't run away, he wasn't like Jane, he wouldn't break into grin after she'd tell him to shoot himself. She was feeling bad for what she'd said to Thom. He'd offered her his company but she'd told him that she needed some private time to think things over and again he didn't push her. He wasn't a one-night stand but also he wasn't one to be in her bed every day, actually they'd slept only once together. On the Sunday night, yeah… when Jane decided to call her. Why she was still thinking of Jane when she could be happy! She was ashamed of her feelings for him. God he'd just lost his wife and daughter! Also only Thom in the whole universe would consider her sexually attractive, it was better having someone by her side than growing older all alone still dreaming of Patrick Jane. God she was so ashamed of herself for doing such things and besides Jane was there only because of the Red J case, he'd loved his wife way too much to look at another woman. At least it was what she thought.<p>

She turned the TV on and stared at the screen. She looked at the TV but saw nothing, heard nothing unless a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. _It's probably Thom _she thought, he had had enough of torturing she had to be nice to him. She put a fake smile on and opened the door without checking through the peephole. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw who was standing there.

"Jane." She whispered. No matter she was mad at him, she'd also missed him like a crazy.

The smile that gestured him and the way she pronounced his name made his knees weak and he stared at her taking the whole beauty he'd missed in without missing a bit. She'd changed, she looked tired but happier. He was feeling so bad for what he was going to tell her but she deserved to know the truth in every detail about Red J.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." He stepped in and wanted to take her into a tight embrace but she stopped him raising a hand. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Explanations first."

"Well let me start from why I ran away. I didn't run actually, I was trying to protect you but Red Joan messed up my plan this time. She sent _him_ to distract you or me, I don't know yet but I've thought a lot about all of this and I think we're close to the end."

"She?!"

"Yes, she. It's a woman." The usual Wednesday just became unusual.

**A/N: I don't want to disappoint all the people who're taking time to read and review this story so here have another chapter. Thank you all very very much, your kind words mean a lot to me 3 **


End file.
